A Long, Deep, Leisurely Lunch
by FuckTheDuck
Summary: Fucking, fucking and more fucking. Santana and Brittany are horny, sex crazed duracel bunnies and have sex anywhere and everywhere they can. G!PBrittany *Smut* *Dirty talk* *Foul language*
1. Chapter 1

**A Long, Deep, Leisurely Lunch**

 **A/N:**

 **Absolutely no plot, just filthy smut to keep you all on your toes until I update PSILY. This contains incredibly foul language and lots of dirty talk - like, a lot. Enjoy you horny bastards!**

* * *

Loud, wet slaps echoed through the empty park as Brittany pounded into Santana, her huge, throbbing cock buried deep inside of the woman's dripping pussy. Sweat shone across her forehead as her naked back was damp with it.

"Ugh! _Uh!_ Yeah, fuck me Britt!" Santana moaned, leaning up against a tree as her blonde pounded into her from behind, "Come on, fuck it! Yeah, fuck that nasty pussy!"

"Fuck, take it!" Brittany grunted, hands underneath Santana's thighs as she drilled her cock harder into Santana's wet cunt, "Ah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ugh, take that cock you dirty whore!"

"Give it to me! My pussy is so horny for you!" Santana whined, throwing her head back against the trunk of the tree, "Oh, that's it, Brittany! Fuck, I'm such a slut for your cock!"

Brittany groaned and fucked Santana's cunt faster, her balls slapping against the brunette's ass, "Mm, shit, you're such a fucking slut! You like this fat cock?! Huh? You like my big, thick cock fucking your dirty little cunt?!"

"Oh, yeah, fuck, baby! Uh, fuck, I love your cock deep inside my filthy little pussy. Fuck, fuck it harder! Come on, Brittany, take that pussy!" Santana moaned, gripping onto naked shoulders and digging her nails into them, "Make it yours, baby! Eugh, cunt, that feels so fucking good!"

"Yeah, baby, who's slut are you? Huh?! Who's fucking slut are you?"

"Yours, Brittany, all yours! Ffffuck! Fucking fuck fucker, fuck that cunt!"

Brittany grit her teeth and nailed her cock up into Santana as hard as she could as her hips began to burn. She then moved Santana away from the tree and lay her down on the grass, lifting her legs and resting on her toes, pounding into Santana as the brunette cried out in pleasure.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, fuck, baby! I want you to pound that horny cunt until it squirts all over your cock!" Santana panted, "Make my pussy squirt, baby! Make that fucking dirty pussy squirt all over you!"

"Ahhh, yeah! Ugh, fuck, you're so fucking dirty! Fuck, I love your cunt! So. Fucking. Tight. And wet! Yeah!" Brittany moaned loudly, grinding her cock into Santana, massaging the woman's dripping arousal onto her balls, "Take it! Take that thick cock!"

"I'll take it, baby! Fuck, I'll take it! Pound me harder! Gimme more, I want more! My cunt wants more, fuck!" Santana howled as she canted her hips up into Brittany, resting her palms flat against the floor as she moaned wildly in pleasure, "Fuck, you're gonna make my pussy squirt! Ah, fuck, here it comes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Brittany's mouth fell open as Santana squirted all over her lower stomach. She shot nine hot ropes of cum deep inside the woman before pulling out and turning the girl over, pressing her upper half into the grass as she stuck her cock back into the woman's wet pussy and continued to fuck her as their juices dripped out of the wet hole and onto her balls.

"Fuck, take it whore! Take my meat!" Brittany was practically humping her huge, nine inch cock into Santana's horny cunt as the woman's clit throbbed with want, "Fuck, I'm gonna fuck this pussy 'till it's red and swollen and can't cum anymore! Ah, yeah!"

"God, baby, you're so fucking sexy! Come on, give it to me harder! Hump that cunt!" Santana shrieked as she gripped onto the grass for dear life while Brittany raised her feet off the ground and balanced on Santana's ass, humping her cock deep into Santana's fuck hole, "Ugh! Fuck. Yeah! Fuck it! Shit, I'm gonna squirt again! Give it to me harder! I want your long, fat pole deeper in my tight little pussy!"

"Yeah! Yeah, fuck, yeah! That's right, baby, take it good."

Santana began to squirt again, her thighs shaking as Brittany came deep inside of her and rested her feet back on the ground and slowed her hips. Panting, Brittany pulled out and patted Santana's shaking ass as her cum dripped out of the brunette's pussy and between her folds, wetting her clit. She lay down next to Santana and breathed heavily as she made eye contact with the woman and smiled, brushing a damp strand of hair from her face.

"That was great." She muttered between pants and Santana flattened her body on the ground.

"My pussy's vibrating." She mumbled with a euphoric laugh, "Shit, that was so good."

"Well, rest up, baby. You've got until we get home to nurse that dirty pussy back to health."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Any thoughts? Do you guys want more? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Thank you all for your lovely responses for the last chapter. To those of you who complained that it was G!P Brittany - it's in the summary so, don't read it if you don't like it. Lots more dirty talk in store.**

* * *

Santana's moans bounced off the walls of the houses in the neighborhood as Brittany sucked on Santana's pussy outside their front door. The brunette's dress was hiked up to her breasts and her thong was thrown over the porch railing while Brittany palmed her ass and pressed her up against the door, eating her out from behind.

"Shit, baby, your tongue feels so good." Santana moaned, grinding her hips onto Brittany's tongue, "Eat that pussy, baby. Fuck, eat that slutty pussy."

Brittany hummed into Santana's cunt earning a loud, pleasurable moan from the brunette. With a sharp, hard spank to a tan ass cheek, Brittany sunk her tongue deep inside Santana's wet pussy and began to piston it in and out, digging it deep inside the brunette's pussy walls and licking her g-spot.

"Fuck, yeah! Munch it, baby! Fucking tongue that cunt!" Santana grunted, viciously rubbing her clit only to have her hand slapped away by a thin, pale one as long, lithe fingers began to rub her swollen nub, " _Uh_ , yeah! Fuck, you're gonna make me cum!"

Brittany used her free hand to spank Santana's ass, leaving a red hand print on the tan cheek as the brunette came in her mouth, coating her chin with arousal. She pulled her tongue out and licked between the brunette's ass cheeks, giving the both of them one last spank as she spun Santana around and pushed her to her knees.

"Suck that cock." She ordered, digging her fingers into Santana's hair and watching the woman wrap her hand around a large, hard cock and take the head into her mouth, "Ah, yeah, baby. Fuck, come on, baby, all the way. Take it all."

Santana slowly moved her mouth all the way to the base of Brittany's fat cock and began to gag as the blonde started thrusting into her mouth. She opened her throat and shut her eyes, bobbing her head up and down as Brittany gripped her head and pounded into her mouth.

"Ugh, yeah! Fuck, baby, take it!" Brittany moaned, fucking Santana's mouth as the head of her cock rubbed against the back of her throat, "Aahh! Can you feel my thick dick in your throat? Huh?! Ah, yeah, fucking take that cock in your mouth!"

Santana hummed against Brittany's dick and the blonde pulled out, lifting Santana into her arms and slamming her against the door, ramming her cock inside the girl and grunting as she began to pound her into it.

"Fuck, daddy, take that cunt!" Santana growled, yanking on Brittany's hair earning a snarl as the blonde began to bang into her harder, gripping her thighs and drilling her cock in and out at a lightning pace, "Uh! Uhh! Fuck, pound my pussy, daddy!"

 _"Shut up!"_ Yelled the man across the street earning a loud, horny moan from Santana as Brittany nailed her faster against the door.

"Don't stop, Britt! Uh, fuck, don't stop!"

"Ah, cunt, take it! Take this fat cock deep inside your pussy!" Brittany growled, biting on Santana's earlobe, "That's it, fuck!"

"Aaaahh! _Fuck! Yes, fuck it!_ Shit, daddy, fuck that dirty fuck hole!" Santana screamed, drawing blood on Brittany's shoulders as she dug her nails deep into them earning a loud grunt. Brittany pulled Santana away from the door and sat herself down on the porch swing, hoisting Santana up and turning her around.

"Ride my cock." She snapped, tapping Santana's ass as the woman began to ride her reverse cowboy, "Ugh, fuck, faster! Fuck it faster, bitch!"

"Spank me, daddy!" Santana whined, moving her hips back and forth faster and faster. Brittany slammed her palm down onto Santana's ass and pulled her hair, tilting her head so far back that it rested on a bleeding, pale shoulder. Brittany bit Santana's earlobe again earning a wail as the woman rode her faster.

"You're a bad girl." She muttered, pumping her hips up in time with Santana's, "You're a bad little slut."

Another hard spank sent Santana over the edge and she began to squirt all over Brittany's lap as the blonde continued to pump into her, " _ **Fuck!**_ Fuck, Britt, I can't anymore!"

"Shut up and take it, whore!" Brittany grunted, biting onto Santana's shoulder as she stood up and held the woman under her thighs, banging into her as hard as she could, "Your cunt's so fucking wet."

"Shit, Brittany, I'm gonna squirt again! Uh!" Santana moaned, squirting yet again as Brittany gave her three more hard pumps before shooting her load deep inside the woman. Brittany panted out a moan as she put Santana on her feet and kissed her neck. Santana breathed heavily and licked her lower lip as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her soaking folds, "Couldn't wait until we got inside, huh?" She muttered with a smile.

"Fuck no."


End file.
